a fishy valentines day
by fruitycat45
Summary: after some constructive criticism with my first mva story. i decided to take it to heart and write a better one. for late valentines day. Link/susan love! Valentines dance and feelings are revealed. Read and review! thanks much :  fruitycat45


Link just sat there watching the others dance on the floor. They were over at a valentines dance in Paris after defeating Escargotsquaschous. For doing that, they promised France they would come back for a Valentine's Day dance to celebrate. And so it's a year later and they were back in Paris. And Susan controlled her size by a drink Dr. Cockroach created. Link watched her and smiled. "You know you want to" came a voice. Link turned to see BOB smirking. "What are you talking about?" asked Link still looking at Susan. "Look, you love her! No big deal!" said BOB laughing. "Dude, Do you want her to hear that?" said Link shushing him. "What's your problem anyway? Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" asked BOB. "She's human and I'm a fish man" said Link with a frown. "Link, I know you love her. But you don't want to miss your chance with her" said BOB. Link looked at bob and smiled. "You're right! I shouldn't sit here and miss my chance to be with Susan" said link as he got up. He walked to the dance floor confident and up to Susan. "Hey Susan" said link as he started to dance. "Oh hi link! Having fun?" asked Susan as she danced too. "I am! Its Valentine's Day!" said Link. "And did you find your valentine?" asked Susan. "Oh I did, but I'm going to tell her later. Much later" said Link smiling at her. She smiled but then BOB requested a slow song. "This is for all you couples out there" said BOB. Link and Susan looked at each other nervous because it was "Hero" by Mariah Carey, their favorite song.

Susan looked at link and smiled a bit. Link held out his hand and smiled. "Would you like to dance Susan?" asked link with a smile. "I would love to dance with you link" said Susan with a smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his around her waist. "Susan, I'm really glad I got to know you" said link as he spun Susan around. "I'm glad I got to meet you too" said Susan as she hugged him.

A female voice started to sing: There's a hero if you look inside your heart

You don't have to be afraid of what you are. There's an answer. If you reach into your soul and the sorrow that you know will melt away

"Susan, did you ever get that feeling that you would fall in love with someone in this group?" asked link nervous. Susan stared at him for a minute. Why was he asking her this? "Um….I guess so?" said Susan confused. "Because, I think I fell in love with someone when I laid my eyes on them" Link said with a smile.

The female voice continued: And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on. And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive. So when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong. And you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you.

"Are you in love with Dr. Cockroach and BOB?" asked Susan. "What? No! I'm not gay! Anyway, I love another person. And no its not insectasoaurous OR monger if that is what you're thinking too" said link. "But link the only person left in the group would be…" Susan stopped in the middle of the sentence and thought to herself.

The female voice still continued: It's a long road and you face the world alone. No one reaches out a hand for you to hold. You can find love, if you search within yourself. And the emptiness you felt will disappear.

Susan looked around as the guys were giving their valentines a rose to show their love. Link was getting nervous. He was about to tell her how he felt. "Susan? Follow me" said Link as he led her out onto the balcony of the ballroom. They went back into the slow dancing once they were outside. "Why are we dancing out here?" asked Susan curious. "That way we could be alone to tell you something" said link smiling. "Tell me what?" asked Susan. "Well I didn't want to be around anyone when….this happened" said link as he looked at her confidently.

The voice sang: And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on. And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive. So when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong. And you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you.

They stopped dancing and link got to his knees. Susan, jaw dropped, now realized who his valentine was.

The voice continued: Oh ho, Lord knows, dreams are hard to follow. But don't let anyone tear them away, hey yea. Hold on, there will be tomorrow. In time, you find the way, hey.

Link took Susan's hand and smiled a bit. She stood in shock at what was happening. "Susan, from the day we met there was something about you that I love. When I'm around you, I get nervous. But that is only because how amazing you are. And I've been wanting to say this ever I first saw you" said Link as he put one hand behind his back.

The female let the power of her voice make the moon come out: And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on. And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive. So when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong. And you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you.

"Susan" said Link sweetly. "Link?" asked Susan in shock. He slowly pulled out a rose. He breathed in and out heavily. He swallowed hard. Here goes nothing he thought to himself. "Susan, I love you. So much! Will you be my valentine?" asked Link.

The female voice sang: That a hero lies in you. Mmm…. 

She couldn't believe it! Her best friend had a crush on her. He slowly handed her the rose and smiled. "Please?" asked Link.

"Link….I love you too! I will be your valentine" cried Susan as she took the rose. Link smiled and got tears in his eyes. He had finally got her as a girlfriend. As the stars and moon shined bright, he hugged her to his heart.

And they sang along with the singer to the last verse:

"that a hero lies in you"

Link smiled at her. "So you loved me?" asked Susan as she got close to him. "Yes Susan. I have this whole time" said Link getting close as well. He touched her cheek and smiled. They looked into each other's eyes. "Susan?" asked Link nervous. "Yes Link?" said Susan with a smile. "Be my monster girlfriend" said Link. She smiled and needed no prompting. With that, she laid a gentle kiss on his lips. Links eyes widened. A girl had kissed him! He closed his eyes and kissed her back. BOB and Dr. Cockroach watched them from inside and smirked. "Well what did I tell you?" said BOB. Susan and Link turned around to see them coming on to the balcony. "Ok BOB you were right and I was wrong, Happy?" asked Link as he laughed.


End file.
